Blind Banter
by uniqueinkblots
Summary: The power is out, but both Eddie and Patricia are fairly sure that if the warm feeling in their hearts and the bright smiles on their faces were capable of producing light, the sky would be illuminated. They flirt and banter in the dark! Peddie Oneshot.


**Disclaimer: **I don't own House of Anubis. (Of course not!)

* * *

><p>Eddie and Patricia had literally just exited the dining room when the black skies lit up with a sudden burst of light and a resounding blow of thunder before the room went dark. The only source of brightness was the occasional flashes of lightning rather than the usual warm and comforting glow of the old light fixtures on the ceiling. Amber was the first one to scream.<p>

"Oh my gosh, the power has gone out!" She was seated in the kitchen with the rest of the Sibuna gang who immediately piped up sarcastic comments in response.

"Really?" Fabian joked.

"Obviously, Amber!" Nina said, managing to hide most of her exasperation.

"Super observant as always, boo," Alfie said with a grin.

"Leave the poor girl alone," Trudy said firmly, bustling in from the kitchen and fumbling around in the dark. "Here, this should help," the affectionate housekeeper struck a match and carefully placed a large candle in the center of the table. The dim glow illuminated their faces and Fabian twisted in his chair to glance at the other rooms.

"Looks like the whole house has gone out," he offered. "What should we do?"

"Stay put, of course!" Trudy responded, groping her way to an empty chair and sitting beside them. "The only thing to do is wait. Everyone else is upstairs so I'm sure Victor has taken control of the situation up there."

"Correction," Eddie called loudly from the room next door. "Patricia and I are actually right here so I'm guessing we don't count as everyone."

"If I were sitting anywhere near you, I'd have elbowed you hard," Patricia grumbled. "What a lame joke, slime ball."

Eddie smiled easily. "I can practically picture that cute glare of yours," he drawled. "I prefer to think that my joke was fine and that your sense of humor is just lacking, yacker."

The Sibuna gang snickered from the dining room. From what they could hear, the pair certainly didn't mind being alone.

Trudy stood up unsteadily. The house was honestly_ so_ dark that seeing was simply impossible. "Oh dear. Are you two all right? There aren't even candles in that room, maybe I should…"

"No!" Eddie said quickly. "We're fine, honestly. Don't worry Trudy, thanks though."

She sat down again and nodded in the dark, hesitation practically radiating off her in waves. "Well, okay. If you need anything, give a shout. It's hard to hear you two from all the way over here."

"Oh good," Eddie murmured.

"Eddie!" Patricia admonished.

He beamed cheekily. "Are you blushing yet?"

Patricia tossed a pillow at his head in response. "Watch it," she snapped.

"Ow, Patricia!" Eddie made a small noise of disbelief. "It's _dark_. How did you even manage to hit me?"

"My aim is brilliant. I remembered where you were," she said haughtily.

Silenced ensued and moments passed before Eddie finally spoke up. "You know…storms are perfect for cuddling."

_"What?"_

"They are!" Eddie defended. "I was your first kiss, so clearly, you're not too familiar with romance. I, on the other hand, know what tempests are great for. And I _know_ that you like me, so what's the problem?"

Patricia hurled another pillow at his head. "You are _unbelievable_."

"Thanks yacker," Eddie replied, arrogance lacing his tone. He stood up slowly, sticking out an arm for balance, completely disoriented. "Let's cuddle."

Patricia outrightly giggled. "Sure, provided you make your way over here. I'm not helping." She sat on the opposite end of the room, snuggled into the far end of the couch. Eddie's sense of direction was horrendous. Unstable and discombobulated, he would never get to her.

She wasn't sure why she was fighting it though. She liked him and they both knew it. And sitting close and just _being_ with each other did sound kind of nice. Still though, her first response was always refusal. She was always on the defense, and she refused to take back her words. If he wanted to be with her, well…he would manage it himself.

"A little help, yacker!" Eddie said tightly, weaving around the room. He knocked over a pile of magazines and groaned. "Amber is going to kill me," he muttered under his breath.

"Not too good at this, are you now?" Patricia said, laughing from the other end of the room.

"Your voice gives me a clue!" Eddie said triumphantly. "I'm going to be there before you know it. You _know_ you want to hug me."

"In your dreams!" Patricia said indignantly. She sat comfortably, fidgeting with her bracelet and listening to the sounds of Eddie fumbling in the darkness. God, he was cute. She especially liked the idea that he was determined enough to come after her. Stumble around in pitch black darkness for her. "I really like storms," she said softly, speaking up again.

Eddie sounded a lot closer now. He had been inching closer carefully and slowly, step by step. The last thing he wanted to do was knock over more of Amber's things. "I'd like them a lot more if we were cuddling," he grumbled.

"Aww how touching!" Patricia said. "I can practically see that cute glare of yours," she teased, repeating the line he had thrown out only moments before.

"I see what you did there, yacker."

"Thanks for noticing, slime ball."

Patricia drummed her fingers against the table and sighed. Why had she been so difficult again? The darkness seemed to make the room colder, and it felt creepy. Anubis House was disturbing in its entirety, but when the power was out, it was positively frightening.

She stretched out across the sofa and rested her head on the arm rest. Knowing Eddie, he would probably take a few more minutes to make his way across.

"Oof!" Eddie moaned, tripping on something in the dark.

"Are you okay?" Patricia leaned over, slightly concerned. "Eddie, did you - ow!" she cried. Eddie had evidently fallen right before the couch and had landed on top of her. "_Get off me._"

"Sorry," he said breathlessly, shifting their positions so that his weight wasn't on top of her. She now lay across his chest, their limbs all tangled.

She flushed furiously and reached out blindly to slap him. "Oh, because this is so much better!"

Just then, the lights returned and the two cried out in protest, blinking against the bright light. Amber and Trudy rushed in with Fabian, Nina, and Alfie at their heels.

Amber reached them first. "Are you two al- _ohh_," she covered her mouth with her hands and squealed. "How cute!"

Patricia braced herself with her hands, trying to get off Eddie in vain. "It's not what it looks like!" she protested.

"Honestly, this isn't what I was going for," Eddie added helplessly. He was actually telling the truth for once his life but he _knew _no one would believe him.

Amber narrowed her eyes at them before giggling. "_Sure._"

"Nice one, man," Alfie said appreciatively, reaching for Amber's hand and tugging them away from the entwined couple. Fabian nodded mutely with a knowing smile, following Alfie and Amber out with Nina close behind.

Trudy stood there and giggled. "I'll go now," she said, hurriedly leaving them alone.

Patricia sighed. "That was so embarrassing!" she exclaimed. Finally managing to upright herself, she straightened her shirt only to be pulled down again. "Eddie!"

"What?" he said innocently. "No one is here, and I don't mind whether we cuddle in the dark or with the light," he said. He made room for the two of them to sit more comfortably and then wrapped his arm around her and grinned. "It's still storming, so therefore this is still romantic," he winked.

Patricia only blushed and carefully rested her head against his shoulder. "Whatever, slime ball," she muttered, refusing to admit that she actually _loved _this.

Eddie didn't even bother calling her out on the insult. He knew she was happy to be in his arms...and after weeks of relentless taunting and the silly banter from only minutes before, he was happy that they had finally reached this point. (Because was it so bad to want to hold her in his arms? _Seriously._)

Both Eddie and Patricia were fairly sure that if the warm feelings in their hearts and the bright smiles on their faces were capable of producing light, the sky would be completely illuminated. Their feelings were brighter than the light in the room itself, and the glow that emanated off of their contentment was just _perfect._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Haha aww - aren't they the cutest? I hope you enjoyed it - I certainly had a blast writing it. :) This was my first HoA one-shot. The only other HoA piece I have written is the chaptered fic which is a collection of one-shots exploring everyone's situation and how they landed up in Anubis House. If you haven't checked that out yet, please do! That's also been so much fun to write.

Reviews are a pleasure! :) Please go for it.


End file.
